


burned out paradise

by heatherhearts



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherhearts/pseuds/heatherhearts
Summary: "This is what you get for being a fucking tease. What, baby? Bit off more than you can chew?"
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	burned out paradise

Axl had been trying to get Slash's attention all day long. Swaying against him on stage, giving him his usual, erotic looks, letting out quiet moans and whines while stretching his limbs, even going as far as wearing a skirt - which looked like a rather radical fashion statement to others but only managed to grab Slash's attention for a mere minute before his eyes were staring at the bottom of another glass. Axl was frustrated because Slash had barely even glanced in his way.

He sighed and rested his head on Slash's stomach, the curly-haired man not removing his gaze from the TV and the awfully boring soap opera. Axl tried finding the melodrama playing on the screen even slightly entertaining but couldn't focus on the dialogue nor the Barbie-like characters. He turned on his side and studied Slash's face from below, only the strong jawline and the plump lips peeking underneath the mess of curls. Slash's thick fingers strangled in Axl's hair and he began stroking his strawberry blond strands, but the little piece of affection wasn't enough.

They were both mildly drunk. Slash had been drinking since noon and Axl had a few drinks before the gig to calm his nerves. Slash's arms were stiff and his jaw was clenched, and Axl knew it would fly in the wind because Slash was terrible at hiding the effects of cocaine. Slash offered him a bottle of Night Train he had been drinking, setting it on the floor beside the bed when Axl refused. Axl poted, trying to get Slash's attention but he refused to take his eyes off the TV screen.

So, Axl does what any desperate and needy person would do to get their boyfriend's attention. His fingers slowly pulled down the waistband of Slash's shorts, disappointment spreading across his face when Slash continued ignoring him. He pulled him out of his shorts and took his dick in a firm grip, eyes following the expressions on Slash's face. His breathing hitched and it didn't go unnoticed by Axl as he rolled back on his stomach, lightly pressing his lips against Slash's dick which had started to harden in Axl's hand.

Slash licked his lips, leaning against the wall but his hand stayed easily on Axl's head, no usual guiding or gripping. Axl wanted to tease him the same way Slash had been for the entire day, and he already saw the results as Slash's breathing slowed and his dick aroused. Slash still paid no mind to Axl's doings, which only irritated the redhead more. He began licking Slash's erection, eventually sucking on the tip.

Axl was pleased with the silent groan he earned and even smirked at the sight of frustrated Slash. He pulled his mouth away, giving Slash's dick a couple of wet strokes, keeping his hands away, and teasing him with his tongue. Teasing him, until the gentle fingers in his hair tightened their grip enough to hurt and make him hiss in sudden pain, forcing his mouth down until his nose was buried in dark mess of pubic hair. He gagged around him when Slash's tip hit the back of his throat - squeezing his eyes tightly shut and grabbing Slash's thighs for support.

"That's better," Slash groaned and yanked Axl's mouth up and down his length by the strands of his red hair, throat fucking him without a single care in the world. He threw his head back and held Axl firmly in place, even when the redhead slapped his thighs - hard, forceful smacks against the bare flesh of his legs but Slash didn't loosen his grip. Axl forced his tear glistening eyes open again, even his gaze was watery and he felt as if he was suffocating. "This is what you get for being a fucking tease. What, baby? Bit off more than you can chew?"

Axl visibly twitched at the humiliation, trying his best to control his gag reflex. He was chocking, his jaw hurting and the back of his throat burning. He wasn't in control anymore - he was helpless. A tear rolled down his cheek from the pressure, underlined by the humiliation of the situation. He thought he would be used to this by now, being used by Slash the way he pleased and feeling like a rag in the possession of Slash. Some days he enjoyed Slash's dominance, other days he wanted to rip him to pieces for it.

Slash hissed, looking down at him with lust swirling eyes. Axl was writhing around but Slash's firm hands kept his head in place. He sharply inhaled when he tasted Slash's precum, closing his teary eyes and letting his body go almost limp. Slash quickened his dirty pace of yanking Axl's head up and down his length by his hair, hips twitching upwards and off the bed to meet every deep thrust. Axl tried to cover his face with his hair and angled his head in a way Slash couldn't see his tears.

"Look at me, Axl. Don't fucking look away from me. I wanna see you cry." Axl lifted his eyes. "You have something to say? Wanna be a brat now? Shit-" Slash bit the inside of his cheek, holding back loud moans and groaning and hissing instead. "Fuck, baby. Mine. All - all mine, yeah. Fucking slut," He breathed out, his hips twitching up again as Axl gagged and coughed. The redhead's eyes shot wide open as Slash shot his load down his throat without a single warning, feeling the weight of Slash'd dick heavy on his tongue. "Be a good boy and swallow it."

Slash pulled himself out and Axl's fingers came to press against his abused lips, semen escaping the corner of his mouth and running down his chin. Slash's eyes were demanding as he watched Axl struggle, eventually gulping down the sticky liquid and scrunching up his face. His eyes were cold as he turned away from Slash, standing up from the mattress and starting to collect his belongings around the bedroom as Slash held back an amused laugh.

"You're not leaving, are you? C'mon, you really mad about that? You fucking started it." Slash shoved himself back in his shorts and sat up on the bed, watching Axl silently get dressed, refusing to even look at Slash. "Axl, come the fuck on. Don't be like that." Slash was much drunker than Axl, it could be heard in his voice and words, he would have apologized by now if he was half a bottle short.

"No, fuck you! I'm not some random fuck toy that you can ignore all day and then use as a fucking cum dumpster!"

"You started it! I didn't even touch you!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't exactly enjoyable for me, was it? That was all you! I'm sick and fucking tired of feeling like a hole for you to fuck!" He screamed and Slash was too far gone to even try to silence him to prevent his grandma from waking up but she had probably woken already.

"You're giving me a headache," Slash muttered and fell back on the sheets. "Just give me a fucking break for once. I wasn't on the mood but you wanted to give me head. You got what you wanted and now you're being a bitch about it."

"I was signaling for you to stop or at least slow down but you never listen to me! I'm not another one of your whores! I don't wanna be treated like shit and that's why I'm leaving. Find yourself another hole to fuck 'cause I'm done."

"Wait- fuck! Axl!" Slash tried to stop him but Axl pushed his hands away, grabbing his sneakers and running off, passing by Slash's grandma who gave him a concerned look and watched him stumble outside with a loud sob.


End file.
